


I Caught Myself

by samandriel



Series: Endings before Beginnings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, End!verse, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/pseuds/samandriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel is Falling. He's also drinking. This is a less than stellar combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Caught Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Actually part two of the "Endings Before Beginnings" series despite what it says at the end.

Kevin bought Samandriel another drink.

“Here, here…try this one.” He said to Samandriel, his speech slurred.

Smandriel downed it in one gulp, and just shrugged.

“I’m still enough of an angel that alcohol doesn’t affect me much.”

“Well, it affects me plenty.” Kevin replied with a laugh.

“It’ll start doing it’s…” Cas waved his hands around, “thing once you Fall completely.”

Samandriel frowned when Cas said this.

“Don’t worry about it, though. Being human isn’t as bad as you think.” Cas said as he patted Samandriel on the back.

“Now where did that asshole boyfriend of mine go?” Cas mumbled as he staggered off towards the back of the bar.

Kevin frowned at the look on Samandriel’s face. When Cas had mentioned Falling, that changed Samandriel’s mood completely.

“Hey, we can get out of here if you’d like. We don’t have to spend any more time here.” Kevin said in a soothing voice.

“No, it’s okay. I’d like another drink.” Samandriel said, he face still wearing the same expression as it had before,

“Okay… Okay…” Kevin whispered and then ordered Samandriel another drink.

Samandriel downed drink after drink. After a while you could tell that the alcohol was finally affecting him.

“I never wanted to be human, you know. I only did it for you. I would rather be here with you than in heaven.”

Samandriel leaned back in his seat, and Kevin wished Samandriel would quit talking before he said something that he would regret when he sobered up.

“I don’t like this whole process of Falling, but it could be worse, I suppose.” He said with a sigh.

He went to order another drink, but Kevin put his hand on top of his, and shook his head no.

Samandriel quickly pulled his hand back.

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want, Kevin.” He spat at Kevin, emphasis on Kevin’s name. “I Fell for you. I think I can order another damn drink if I want to.”

Kevin sighed, and looked away from Samandriel.

“Sometimes I wonder if it was even worth falling, you know? Just once in a while the thought crosses my mind. I mean, you’re just a human. You’ll die eventually, and where will that leave me? I’ll be mortal. I’ll die one day, too. Where do fallen angels go when they die? Do you know? I don’t, but I have an idea. Was it really worth it? Sometimes you don’t even act like you appreciate it.”

Kevin stood up and grabbed his jacket off of the back of his chair.

“That’s it. I’m out of here. Talk to me in the morning when you’re sober.”

Kevin said as he put his jacket on, and got up from their table.

“Wait, wait… Where the hell do you think you’re going? I wasn’t done talking.” Samandriel slurred at Kevin.

“I’m getting as far away from you as possible.” Kevin said as he threw some money down on the table.

“Pay for your drinks with these, and get yourself another hotel room. I don’t want you in mine tonight.”

Kevin made the way through the crowd and left the bar.

Samandriel was left sitting at the table, his brows furrowed in confusion. What the hell had he done? He didn’t think that he said anything inappropriate. Oh, well. He’d sort out whatever was going on in the morning. He waved the waitress over, ordered another drink, and smiled at her as she slipped him her number.

Samandriel looked at the number, shrugged, and slipped it in his pocket. He had no idea why she gave it to him, but he might as well keep it.

Samandriel sat at the table, alone, for the rest of the night, thinking about what had pissed Kevin off so much. By the time it finally hit him, a few hours had passed, and the bar was getting ready to close up. 

 

Samandriel laid his head down on the table.

“Shit.” He mumbled to himself.


End file.
